Scaredy Cat
by Boondock Jake
Summary: A romantic night is ruined for Fifi and Furrball when the alley cat suffers an injury and is taken to the hospital. Unfortunately Fifi and the staff may find themselves in for a longer night than anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: You asked for it so here it is. A lot of people have been pretty much begging me to write another one of these for the last two years. This isn't really a sequel to Speak Out but it certainly follows its continuity which any other Fifi/Furrball stories I write will also. _

_This story is gonna focus more on comedy as I want to try more of that but don't worry, I'll put some romance in there for ya'll as I know that's what you want. I feel it's a nice change from the usual dramatic/romance pieces I write. Enjoy!_

_All characters belong to Warner Bros…except the ones that don't._

Scaredy Cat

A low boom of thunder echoed through the night of Acme Acres.

Rain poured down onto the city, the sounds of drops tinkling against window panes. A few cars passed in the late night, splashing up water from puddles, threatening whoever was brave or stupid enough to be out with a dirty shower. Such ugly weather could cause a whole range of emotions or events. Children may be shivering in their beds, terrified of the thunder or people's bad knees may have been acting up with the down pour. Joggers would be annoyed that they would have to get their brand new runners dirty or a would be camping trip could be canceled.

But sometimes weather as bad as this could be easily ignored when you have the right distractions.

In the bedroom of our favorite purple skunk, she found herself with her lips locked with our favorite blue feline. Furrball ran his hand down her slender leg and gave the outside of her thigh a gentle squeeze. Fifi grinned mentally. She pressed her self harder against his bare chest and caressed his stomach and back, enjoying the feel of hard muscles underneath her fingers. The blue alley cat growled in approval.

He grabbed her gently by the rear and lifted her up against him, the French beauty slowly grinding her hips on his lap. Furrball moved his lips down to her neck and gently suckled on the sweet flesh underneath her purple fur. Fifi leaned her head back and gasped slightly, her long hair falling behind her. She dug her fingers into his back which only caused Furrball to intensify his action.

"Oh Ryan…I need this so bad after that week." She whispered. Furrball smiled and nibbled at her neck.

"Hmm. I could tell after the way you grabbed me when I picked you up at the airport. Not exactly the most professional way for a rising model to conduct herself."

"I couldn't help it. I missed you." Is all she said. Furrball brought his gaze up to hers and brushed away a few bangs that hung loosely in front of her face.

"I missed you too."

He kissed her softly, taking in her sweet taste. Fifi moaned in his mouth and slowly slipped her fingers around the waistband of his boxer. Furrball's own fingers found themselves at the hook of her lacey new bra that she bought just for him.

_BANG!_

A loud crash echoed through out Fifi's home causing her to jump and wrap her arms tightly around Furrball's neck.

"What was that!" She cried out. Furrball tried to answer but found it hard as his throat was tightly constricted at the moment.

"Feef…can't breathe…" He wheezed. Fifi looked down and saw her boyfriend turning an even deeper shade of blue. She quickly released him and gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry baby."

_BANG!_

Another crash rang out and Fifi reacted again, this time flailing her arms out in fright. Unfortunately this time, the back of her hand caught Furrball in the face and caused him to fall, flipping off the side of the bed.

The purple skunk pulled the sheets up to cover herself and gazed frightened at the bedroom door. Furrball stood up wobbly and pinched the bridge of his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Jesus Feef, you should have been a cage fighter." He said. Fifi crawled over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her. "There's something downstairs!" She whispered.

"I think it was the thunder."

"That's no thunder! It sounded like the pans over the counter falling down!"

"Relax babe," Furrball said, sitting down next to her. "It's nothing okay? The weather is just playing tricks on you. Now where were we…" He mumbled and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

Fifi pushed away and gave him a bewildered look.

"Really? There's strange noises coming from downstairs in the middle of the night and all you can think about is getting lucky?"

"But you said you needed it!"

"Yes but I also don't need a crazy psychopath burglar mounting my head on his wall!"

Furrball crossed his arms and raised a brow in doubt. "I highly doubt that. It's probably just the thunder or…the Amish."

"I see. Then maybe you should go down there and check Monsieur Courageux." Fifi responded copying his stance as well as his facial expression. Furrball dropped his arms as well as his jaw.

"You just said there could be a psycho down there and now you want me to go see what's up in my underwear?"

Fifi's answer was that of throwing his jeans at his face.

"There. Pants on. Downstairs. I'll watch from the stairs."

Furrball sighed and slipped his jeans on. Fifi put on a robe and grabbed his arm as he opened the bedroom door. He peeked his head out and looked in both directions of the hallway. Nothing. Slowly he made his way, with Fifi clinging to him all the while, to the stair way. Furrball turned to her and couldn't help but smile.

"So what's your plan when I get decapitated and he comes for you?"

"Like you said," She said with a grin, "I should have been a cage fighter."

She kissed him on the nose and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Furrball shook his head and chuckled, heading down the stairs and into the darkness.

His feet made soft padding noises on the tiles as he crossed the kitchen. He fumbled around in the dark, looking for the light switch. The plastic tip of the switch graced his fingers and he flicked it up. Bright light illuminated the room, causing Furrball to shield his eyes for a moment. After letting them adjust, he scanned the kitchen.

Everything looked in order. The fridge was upright and closed. The dishwasher was off. All the cupboards and drawers were closed and nothing seemed to be missing.

"Are you dead!" Fifi yelled from upstairs.

"Not yet! But he could be hiding in the oven!" He shouted back.

Furrball walked around the counter looking for whatever had caused the crash. He didn't find anything but noticed out of the corner of his eye something sticking out from under the stove. He bent down and reached under, feeling a cool metal handle. Pulling out the object, he discovered that is was a ladle. Above the stove was a set of hooks with various utensils that hung from them. There was one missing.

The blue cat fiddled with the ladle, trying to figure out how it fell. But he figured there was no dangerous or paranormal reason for it so he put it back. Turning around, Furrball started back to the stairs but stopped again as he noticed something else. A brass vase that held some flowers had been knocked over on a nearby table. He picked up the vase and flowers, setting them back up. Seeing the water on the floor, he went to grab some paper towels when suddenly something small and black swooped down past his face.

"Gah!" He cried out ducking down.

"What! Is it Monsieur Voorhees! Or that weird Leprechaun thing from the eighties!"

Furrball spun around looking for whatever it was and soon spotted it, nestled in the corner of the roof. Peering at it, he saw a black tiny furry body with leathery wings attached to it.

"No! It's Ozzy Osbourne!"

"Que!"

"It's a bat!"

Furrball watched the little creature clean its wings in curiosity. "So you're the little trouble maker huh?" He said to himself. Fifi joined him in the kitchen and saw the bat in the corner grooming itself. She brushed back her hair and tilted her head.

"That's what did it?" She asked.

"Apparently." Furrball said and grabbed a broom from a nearby closet. He cautiously made his way towards the bat, a tight grip on the handle.

"Go open the door Fifi." He said and the purple skunk hurried over to a multi framed glass sliding door. She opened it and stood to the side. Furrball then took a swing at the bat, careful not to hurt it but scare it. The bat flew down and swooped around causing him to swing the broom wildly.

"To the left! No right! Behind you! The left again!" Fifi shouted from the side. "Not helping!" Furrball shouted back, ducking another swoop. He rose up and turned around just in time for the bat to dive down and latch on to his face.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed and flailed about wildly.

"Over here Ryan! Bring him over here!" Fifi shouted.

"Just shoot it! I can live with a hole in my face!"

Furrball ran towards the sound of his girlfriend's voice. As he neared the open door way, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with the sound of shattering glass. The bat flew up from his face and into the stormy night.

"You did it Ryan! My hero!" She shouted with a smile and knelt beside him. Furrball sat up groggily and then suddenly hissed in pain. Fifi saw that he was clenching his left arm and gasped when she could see a deep gash that was bleeding quite fast.

"Mon dieu! Ryan your arm! What happened?" She asked worriedly. Furrball looked at his arm then looked to the door and saw that there was a broken pane from one of the frames in the door.

"I must have broken the glass when I fell and cut myself."

"That looks nasty."

"I'm fine." Is all he said and tried to ignore the blood seeping through his fingers as he covered the gash. Fifi frowned at him and moved his hand. The cut was deep and blood quickly rose from it, mixing with his blue fur.

"You need stitches and probably a tetanus shot. Get a shirt on, we're going right now." She ordered, heading back up to the stairs. Furrball staggered to his feet and followed her.

"Going where?" He asked nervously. Fifi didn't answer at first but re emerged from the bedroom and threw a shirt at him with one hand, a roll of gauze from her bathroom in her other.

"Where else? The hospital." She said, wrapping his arm up. Furrball said nothing but Fifi noticed his ear with the chunk of flesh missing started to twitch. She cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She queried.

Furrball opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes darted from side to side nervously and his tail flickered back and forth.

"Uh…I think you're making too big a deal out of this Feef. I mean, the bat didn't bite me and you sew right? We can just do the stitches here. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Did you hit your head too? That's crazy Ryan."

"You're crazy."

"What?"

"What?"

"Ryan what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

Fifi put her hands on her hips and starred at him intently.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Seriously Ryan, what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make sense as to why my boyfriend is acting like a complete nut job right now!" She yelled at him in disbelief.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Furrball yelled back. The two stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Fifi stared at him slacked jawed but soon took a deep breath and folded her hands together.

"I am going to get changed then we are getting in the car and going to the hospital." She spoke in a calm and slow voice. With that, she went back into the bedroom leaving Furrball in the hall, a bead of nervous sweat trickling down his forehead.

* * *

><p>The two former Tiny Toons sat in silence as Fifi drove through the rain. The squeaking of her Cadillac's window wipers and the weather outside the only sound filling the car. She pulled up to a red light and fastened her hair into a pony tail. She looked at Furrball in the passenger seat as she fixed her scrunchie. The cat bounced his right knee in a nervous rhythm and he was occasionally clawing at his jeans, tearing out tiny strands of denim.<p>

"Ryan, please tell me what's going on with you." She pleaded, hitting the accelerator as the light turned green.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied in a less than casual tone. "Just going to the hospital…fun times at the ole hospital…"

"I see." Fifi said tiredly.

"You know what? I need more exercise. I'll walk to the hospital and meet you there." He quickly stated and tried to open the door. Before he could get the latch open, Fifi hit the lock button on her side. Furrball pawed at the locks trying to get them open but to no avail.

"Damn your childproof locks!" He hissed.

"Ryan please! You're scaring me." Fifi begged, worry covering every letter in her words. Furrball sighed and leaned his head back into the head rest.

"I…don't like hospitals." He mumbled.

"Okay. So you're afraid of hospitals. That's not a big deal. Lots of people are."

"It's not that I'm afraid," He pointed out, a stern glare coming from him, "I just don't like them."

"Okay. What don't you like about them?"

"I don't know…everything I guess."

"What's not to like?" Fifi asked, taking a left at another light. "They only have equipment, medicine and doctors that save lives."

"Not all doctors are great saviors of humanity you know. Dr. Kevorkian, second degree murder. Dr. H.H. Holmes, serial Killer. Dr. Doom, enemy of the Fantastic Four and all of mankind. I just don't like em."

"Uh huh. And how do you feel about needles because you're probably going to get one." She said, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

"Needles?" Furrball repeated, a lump forming in his throat.

It was going to be a long night.

_A/N: Yay! First Chapter down. This story might come off as a little weird for these two I guess but it's a lot of fun to give Furrball more personality and traits, seeing as he never really had any in the show save but a few. He seems like the type that would avoid hospitals and a friend of mine acts the same way around hospitals. He gets all weird and starts saying the oddest things. So I though it would be fun to give Furrball a little tic like that._

_Stay tuned for Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter 2. I apologize for the lack of question marks in part of Fifi's dialogue in the first chapter. For whatever reason the original document has them but when actually posted, they disappeared._

Furrball sat with his arms crossed, his foot nervously tapping at the ground.

Fifi sat beside him reading a magazine and softly hummed a tune to herself. Furrball gazed around them and viewed the other patients in the waiting room. There weren't as many as he would have thought but given that it was one in the morning, he shouldn't be that surprised. There was a family of gophers a few seats down to his right. The father sat slumped in his chair with a bag of ice over his swollen knee while his wife shushed at their two children who were telling inappropriate jokes.

Behind them were two teenage billy goats, one with a pail stuck over his head and the other with a skateboard wheel embedded into the side of his head. The one with the wheel was passing the time by drawing a crude picture on the front of the pail of his companion.

"You better not be drawing something gross on there dude." A voice echoed from underneath the bucket.

"Naw man, I totally made you look like Brad Pitt." His friend replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah…if Brad Pitt looked like a giant butt eating a taco."

"Weak dude."

Sitting just a few feet away from Fifi and Furrball was an elderly owl, sitting with her side to them. She was knitting what appeared to be a bright blue sweater with a big yellow duck on the front. Furrball raised a brow as he looked her over. She didn't appear to have any sort of injury or illness that he could see. It was then that she turned around and the blue cat nearly jumped out of his fur. Attached to the left side of the owl's head was a smaller version of herself although much more unpleasant looking. The conjoined twin gave Furrball a menacing stare and said, "Take a picture blue butt, it'll last longer!"

"O hush Beatrice!" The larger of the twins scolded. "Forgive my sister deary. She can get quite nasty this early in the morning. That's why we're getting the operation tonight." She explained to Furrball who only nodded in return, unable to take his eyes off the smaller twin.

"I can't wait to be separated from this goody two shoes here!" Beatrice shouted. "Once I'm off you, it's onto Vegas baby! Slots, smokes and all the hunky man meat I can…"

"Beatrice! For goodness sake!"

"Cram it Mother Teresa!"

Furrball quickly sat up and sat down on the opposite seat to Fifi and away from the argument. Fifi put down her magazine and leaned her elbow onto the back of the chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh fine. Just fine." Furrball muttered, face in his hands. Fifi gently rubbed his back. "You're going to be fine Ryan. There's nothing to worry about."

"Me? Worried?" Furball asked, straightening up. "I'm not worried. Do I look like I'm worried? I'm fine! Peachy! Keen! In fact, I feel so good, let's go home! " He stated quite fast and got up to leave but was pulled back down to his seat.

"You have to get that cut stitched up Ryan. Do you want it to get infected and possibly lose your entire arm?" Fifi asked with a tone like that of a mother scolding her child. Furrball said nothing but made a pouty face and slumped in his seat. Fifi giggled at his behavior.

"This is so unlike you." She said, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Furrball said nothing but continued to stare forward. Fifi laughed and hooked her arm around his own.

"I'll be with you. I won't let anything bad happen." She said softly and kissed his cheek. Furrball sighed and leaned his head against hers.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to protect you."

"You already have. And let's never speak of that again." Fifi said, her voice even softer than before. Furrball gently squeezed her hand as he knew where her thoughts were going. He never wanted to be reminded of that ordeal again either.

"Cat, Ryan? The doctor will see you now." A nurse called out. Furrball let out another sigh as he stood up. Fifi still held onto his hand as they followed the nurse through the hospitals long corridors. A paramedic team passed by with an individual on a stretcher. Furrbell felt a lump form in his throat and his footsteps slightly faltered with a wave of nausea. Fifi gently steadied him and whispered words of comfort as they continued down the hall.

The came to a room and the nurse lead them in. "Make yourselves comfortable in here. The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said, giving them both a friendly smile.

"Merci." Fifi said, pushed a reluctant Furrball into the room. The nurse closed the door and Furrball scanned the room. A large exam bed was in the middle of the room, a desk with many jars that held medical supplies, some diagrams of both human and toon/animal skeletal systems and some posters asking if you had your most recent vaccination or mammogram. He cracked his knuckles as he felt his anxiety begin to rise.

"Ryan, just sit down and relax." Fifi said, cringing at the sound of his cartilage breaking like crackers. Furrball said nothing but simply hopped up on the exam bed and fidgeted on the paper coating that lined it as the skunk took a seat in a chair next to the side of the bed.

Furrball looked back at the desk and saw all the jars but suddenly he went slightly pale as his gaze was fixed on one jar in particular. Fifi saw the change in his expression and followed his gaze which sat upon a jar of hypodermic needles.

"Just breathe Ryan." She told him calmly.

"Those things are huge."

"No they're not. The fear in your mind is just telling you that."

"It's the size of an elephant's leg."

"If it was that big, then how do so many of them fit into such a tiny bottle?"

"…Criss Angel?"

Fifi stood up, running her hand over her face. She walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his.

"Ryan," She started, "This is all in your head. You will be fine. You probably won't even feel a thing. Just trust me baby, okay?"

"I do trust you," He responded, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. "It's them I don't trust." He said, nodding his head towards the jar full of needles. Fifi softly laughed and gently kissed him on the lips. Furrball returned it gratefully and pulled her even closer. Fifi pressed her mouth tighter against his and dug her fingers into his back. Furrball, lost in the haze of passion, slid a hand up her shirt, caressing the soft fur on her stomach. Fifi, realizing what was happening, pushed him away.

"Easy there tiger." She said, a sly grin on her muzzle. Furrball crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"So now I'm 0 and 2 tonight huh?"

Fifi laughed and flicked the end of his nose. "I figure you should get checked out by a real doctor before you and I play doctor."

Just as the skunk finished her sentence, the doctor entered the room. He was a human, probably in his mid forties. He was quite tall and lanky, the lab coat donning his shoulders seemed almost too small for him. He had very short black hair and skin the color of roasted coffee beans. A warm smile graced his lips as he looked upon the two toons, kindness flashing in his blue eyes.

"Hello Ryan," He said in a thick South African accent. "I'm Dr. Mandet. I read here in your file that you got quite the bad cut tonight. May I take a look?"

Furrball shifted his eyes from the doctor to Fifi but nodded and removed his coat and the bandage on his arm. Dr. Mandet pulled out a pair of glasses and settled them over the bridge of his nose then gently took hold of Furrball's arm.

The cut had stopped bleeding for the most part but it was more open and tissue was exposed. "My, my, my, that is a nasty laceration my friend. How did you get that?" He asked.

Furrball said nothing but simply shrugged his shoulders, almost apologetically. Dr. Mandet gave him a quizzical look then looked to Fifi with a smile.

"Not much of a talker is he?"

"You'll have to forgive him doctor. He's not very talkative when's he's nervous. He cut himself when a bat got into my house and he chased it outside. It latched onto his face and he tripped and fell through one of the glass panels on my door."

"Well that's quite a story! Don't worry my blue friend. You have nothing to be nervous about okay?" Dr. Mandet told him, giving a reassuring smile. Furrball only nodded.

"Okay!" The physician exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together. "First things first. We got to hack the limb off just below the elbow joint. Would you be so kind as to hand me that hacksaw Miss?" He said to Fifi.

Furrball's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and gave Fifi a panic stricken look. She on the other hand was having a hard time keeping in her laughter as did the doctor. Realizing that he was being teased, Furrball flattened his ears and growled, looking away from the two.

"I am sorry my friend." Dr. Mandet said between giggles. "We doctors can have a pretty morbid sense of humor sometimes. All I need to do is shave some of the fur around the wound and stitch it up. I would highly recommend a tetanus shot as well if you were dealing with a bat. And if you sit still, I'll give you a lollipop." He finished, amusement on the tip of his tongue.

Furrball fought the urge to hiss at the man as he left to get some surgical supplies. Fifi sat in her chair to the side, trying not to laugh. "I'm glad you find this so amusing." Furrball growled at her.

"Oh come on Ryan," She laughed. "You're reacting like a ten year old. It's funny."

"Funny my ass. I thought you were going to support me in this?"

Fifi subsided her laughter and gave him an apologetic smile, "Your right. I'm sorry." She said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. Furrball frowned but squeezed back.

"He's not so bad right?" Fifi asked, referring to Dr. Mandet.

"No, not at all. I love it when my doctor pokes fun at me. Hell, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll book me for a public colonoscopy."

The exam room door opened and Dr. Mandet walked in with a tray of surgical instruments in his hands. "Okay Ryan, let's get started shall we?" He asked, that amused smile still plastered on his face.

Furrball grimaced and nodded. Dr. Mandet gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and walked over to the desk. He pulled out one of the syringes and a bottle of anesthetic. Furrball could feel his heart beat faster as he watched the syringe plunge into the top of the bottle and pull out a clear liquid.

"Now this will numb the area round the wound so you won't feel anything but I will have to inject into a few spots inside the wound so you might feel a slight pinch." Dr. Mandet said.

When he turned around, Furrball was no longer on the exam bed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Ryan! Get back here!"

Dr. Mandet turned around to see Fifi standing in the doorway and yelling into the hall. He joined her just in time to see the blue alley cat book it around the corner of the hall. Fifi slapped her hand over her face, swearing under her breath in French.

"He knew I was joking about cutting his arm off right?" Dr. Mandet asked.

* * *

><p>Furrball stopped at the next corner and leaned against the wall panting.<p>

"You…wuss…" He panted to himself. Out of all the crazy things he's done in his life, this was by far the most humiliating and pathetic. He pulled out the old piece of gauze that had been wrapped around his arm before and quickly re wrapped it. His arm ached more than it had before as he gently moved it.

"_You know, you could just have them fix it. Then it wouldn't hurt so much dummy."_ His brain told him.

"Did you hear what he said? He would have to stick the needle into the wound. INTO THE WOUND." He said back.

"_Oh boo hoo! You and Danny beat the shit out of each other in an alley. You've been shot for God's sake! Now you're telling me you can't take a little needle?"_

"How would you feel if someone stuck a hot needle into you?"

"_I'd take it like a man!"_

"You're not a man! You're a voice inside my head that if he doesn't shut up, he's gonna get stabbed with a golf pencil!" Furrball yelled.

He turned his head and noticed that a few nurses were watching him with odd expressions on their faces. Furrball gave an apologetic smile and quickly headed off down the hall.

This night just got longer.

_A/N: Short chapter I know but stay tuned for Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fifi let out a frustrating yawn as she slid a coin into a coffee machine.

She and Dr. Mandet had spent almost an hour searching the hospital for Furrball but the feline was very good at avoiding being seen. She of all people knew that better than anyone. The steaming black liquid poured forth from the machine into a small styrofoam cup and she picked it up. Turning around, she bumped into Dr. Mandet, almost spilling her coffee in the process.

"Oh! Sorry doctor." She apologized.

"That's quite alright Miss." He said with a tired smile. "Just be careful not to burn yourself. Coffee burns are always a nasty injury."

Fifi nodded, taking a sip then asked, "Any luck?" The man just shook his head and put a coin in the machine for his own coffee. "Unfortunately no. Your boyfriend is very elusive and it is a big hospital. Some staff members saw him earlier but he took off before they could do anything. They said he was talking to himself."

"Of course he was." Fifi responded with a roll of her eyes. Dr. Mandet grabbed his drink from the machine and took a sip. He looked at his reflection in the drink then back to the purple skunk.

"May I ask why he is so afraid?"

"I wish I knew doctor but I'm afraid I can't give you a diagnosis on that one." She said with a smirk. Dr. Mandet let out a small laugh.

"Well, I will gather some more nurses and we'll take another look around. If there is anyway you can get a hold of him, please do. That cut needs to be treated sooner than later."

Fifi nodded and Dr. Mandet made his way down the hall. She took out her cell phone and dialed Furrball's number. It rang and rang until it went straight to his voice mail. There was a loud beep and Fifi started her message.

"Ryan, if you're there pick up. Please. This is insane. You need to get that cut treated and I'm starting to really worry about you. So…please call me back. Bye."

She sighed, hanging up her phone. This was not how she envisioned her romantic night with him.

In another section of the hospital, Furrball let out a sigh himself after listening to the message on his phone. A guilty feeling was starting to well up inside him and he felt an urge to call back his girlfriend. But as he was about to press the dial button, he saw two nurses down the hall walking towards him.

His fear overpowering his guilt, he ducked behind a soda machine. He peeked around the corner and saw that the two nurses were talking to other staff members and patients. His name came up and he decided it would be best to get moving. Slowly and quietly, he snuck down the opposite direction. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it around the corner but stopped in his tracks.

Dr. Mandet himself and a few other nurses were approaching from that end of the hall. He looked back and saw the previous two nurses closing the distance from that side. He could feel sweat running down the side of his face and his breathing became more rapid. He was trapped like a rat.

Furrball backed up against the wall as if trying to blend into it like a chameleon. The groups were getting closer and he was starting to feel claustrophobic. His hand trailed across the wall and it came in contact with something cool and round. Looking down, he saw that it was a door knob. The cat looked to the door and saw that it had a sign on it that read 'Utilities'.

Without even thinking, Furrball ripped the door open and slammed it shut. He prayed that he was quick enough and that no one had noticed him. The sounds of footsteps came nearer until they stopped right outside the door. Dull voices could be heard conversing with one another.

"Did you find him?"

"Not yet Dr. Mandet. A few patients said they saw him somewhere near X-rays."

"Alright then. We'll head there and you ladies can check the cafeteria."

The footsteps started again but this time they became distant to a point where they disappeared completely.

Furrball let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. He stood in the closet, hands over his head trying to come up with a plan. People were spotting him more than he liked. If only there was some way to disguise himself. Upon looking around the utility room, he noticed a pair of scrubs, a box of surgical masks and some head caps.

"_That's not going to work you idiot."_ His brain pointed out.

"Hey. Remember golf pencil?" He replied. The voice did not speak up again and he nodded in triumph. Shedding his clothes, he put on a pair of scrubs, although a size too small, head cap and a mask.

Taking a deep breath, Furrball opened the door and peeked his head out. The coast seemed to be clear and he stepped out. Slowly he made his way down the hall, his bandaged tail slowly twitching behind him.

As he came around a corner, a nurse bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry doctor! Didn't see you there." She said with a cheery smile.

"Think nothing of it." Furrball said, making his voice deep and heavy. He walked by her but stopped in his tracks when the nurse's voice suddenly rang out.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

He slowly turned around and faced the nurse who stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You didn't think you were actually going to get away with this did you?" She asked.

Furrball lowered his head and stared at his feet. "Actually…yeah I did."

The nurse laughed and walked up to him and slapped him in the arm. "Oh Dr. Bryson! You kill me! Come on, they're waiting for you in surgery."

Furrball's eyes widened as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the hall. _"Bryson?"_ He wondered. It was then that he looked down and noticed a name tag was attached to the pair of scrubs he had on. It read, 'Dr. L. Bryson'. Mentally cursing himself, the nurse dragged him to a pair of swinging doors that had the words 'Surgery Room' written above it.

"Um…I really don't think I should be here." He mumbled. The nurse laughed again. "You really know how to crack me up Dr. Bryson. This will take you no time. After all, you're the best surgeon in the city." She said, pushing him through the doors.

Furrball stumbled through the doors and came face to a group of surgeon assistants all dressed like him. They stared at him for a moment and Furrball stood awkwardly in silence. He fiddled with his fingers nervously and gave a small wave.

"Hello fellow…surgery…people."

The assistants looked at each other and then back to him. One of them, small woman approached him.

"Hi Dr. Bryson. The patient has been prepped."

"Good. Good…can I go then?"

The others chuckled at him and the nurse brought him over to a nearby sink. "You always know how to kid around doctor." She said, pouring some disinfectant over his hands.

Furrball nervously scrubbed them, his brain trying to come up with a way to get out of this. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to him. He lifted up his hands and the nurse pulled a pair of rubber gloves over them. She noticed the tightness of his scrubs and the way they pressed against his chest and arms.

"Have…you been working out Dr. Bryson?" She asked, staring at his bicep.

"Uh…yeah. Helps…with my golf swing." He answered. Slowly, he approached the operating table which had 'his' patient on it.

It was an elderly man, around his fifties, who had an oxygen mask over his mouth. A drape was laid across his body with a hole in the middle, exposing his chest. To the side was a tray of surgical instruments. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him

"Did you cut yourself D. Bryson?" One of the assistants asked, breaking him out of his nervous trance. He looked down and remembered the gauze around his arm.

"Oh. Yes I did…sky diving."

"Sky diving?"

"Yup."

"How…does that happen sky diving?"

"…I hit a bird on the way down."

There was another awkward moment of silence but soon laughter filled the room. Another assistant patted Furrball on the back.

"You should have been a comedian Dr. Bryson!"

Furrball managed a weak laugh and cautiously approached the table. He looked over the man and the instruments. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He looked up and down the man's chest and randomly poked him with his fingers. He knocked on the chest and put his ear to it, all the while muttering, "Hmm's" and "Uh huh's".

The assistants looked at each other in confusion. Finally Furrball clapped his hands together and nodded.

"Okay! Everything looks good. I'll see you all tomorrow. Drive safe!" He said and turned to leave but the small assistant grabbed him.

"Okay Dr. Bryson. Joke time is over. We need to get this heart transplant underway."

Furrball wanted to scream as he was brought back to the table and presented with a scalpel. Trembling, he grabbed the scalpel and looked to the patient.

"Okay…I'm going to…perform surgery now." He said.

"Gong to do it right now."

He didn't move.

"As of this moment."

Still nothing.

"Now, in this lifetime."

Furrball remained still, staring at the flesh he was supposed to cut into. Every muscle in his body was frozen. The assistants rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

"Now you're just being unprofessional Dr. Bryson." One of them said.

It was then that the doors swung open and a man in identical attire as Furrball entered. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I seemed to have misplaced my name tag and scrubs. Not that the patient is worried about that though!" He joked.

The man stopped when he saw Furrball standing in front of his patient, scalpel in hand. The assistants did double takes, looking from doctor to 'doctor'. Furrball's eyes darted back and forth as he cleared his throat.

"Ah! You're here! I was just…getting things warmed up for you!" He exclaimed and handed the real Dr. Bryson the scalpel. "Have fun with…this…uh…peace out!"

With that, the blue feline took off through the swinging doors. He darted out into the hallway with a series of shouts and yells echoing behind him. Running as fast as he could, Furrball got as far away as he could from the Surgery Room. He ran until he was out of breath and he eventually stopped, resting his hands on his hips. Taking off his mask, he took in deep breaths trying to slow his heart beat down and gain some composure.

When he brought his head back up, his eyes widened when he saw Fifi walking towards him, searching in rooms and corridors. Furrball immediately put his mask back on and tried his best to look calm and busy. Unfortunately there was nothing really for him to look busy with. He noticed that just a few feet away was a washroom. If he could get to it, maybe he could hide out for a while and come up with a new plan.

"_You're actually going to hide in the toilet. What are you? A Ghoulie? Just man up and take your medicine!"_ His mind screamed.

But Furrball ignored it and took his chance. Furrball didn't know if God existed but if he did, he prayed that she wouldn't notice him. Fifi wasn't stupid. He casually made his way towards the washroom, trying not to look at the beautiful skunk as she passed him. When she walked by, he picked up his speed and hurried through the door of the washroom. He pushed it open and ran into the nearest stall, locking the door on it.

The toon let out a tired sigh of relief and sat down on the toilet, taking his cap and mask off. He scratched the back of his head and leaned it against the stall wall, closing his eyes. His ears twitched at the sound of the door being opened and footsteps ringing off the tile floor. They stopped and it was silent for a brief moment until a voice broke the silence.

"The disguise was a good idea Ryan but you should have tucked your tail in. You think I wouldn't recognize that bandage?"

Furrball mouthed about a dozen cursed words and grabbed his tail. "You Judas!" He hissed at it.

"Get out here. Let's get this over with and go home." Fifi ordered, hands on her slender hips.

"But…"

"No Ryan! No buts! I've had it with you!" She yelled, her French accent becoming more and more profound with each word. "We've been here for hours looking all over for you and I have no idea why! It's four in the morning and I'm tired and I don't need this! I don't need my boyfriend acting like a damn child so grow up and get the hell out here! _Cet instant_!"

There was no response from the stall and all was still for about a minute. Slowly the door opened and Furrball walked out, shame written all over his face. Fifi peered at him with stern eyes.

"I'm sorry Feef." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to cause all this."

"Out. Now." Is all she said, walking out of the washroom. Furrball muttered a few more curses to himself and followed suite. He walked out through the door, Fifi standing a few feet away, waiting for him. Sighing again, he made his way over to her. She still had that angry look on her face but it suddenly turned to one of surprise and shock.

Before Furrball could even guess what she was reacting to, he was tackled to the ground by three nurses and Dr. Mandet. The nurses held the struggling alley cat as the doctor pulled out a syringe.

"Easy my friend! We're going to take care of this right now!" He said. Furrball squirmed to try and see what was going on and suddenly felt a small prick in his backside. After that, he found himself blacking out…

* * *

><p>Dr. Mandet finished the last suture on Furrball's arm and gently applied a bandage. Fifi watched him in interest and relief that this was finally over with. Well, for the most part.<p>

"There! All done." Dr. Mandet stated, taking off his surgical gloves. Fifi gave the man a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mandet. I'm so sorry you had to put up with all this." She apologized. He waved it off and chuckled to himself.

"It's quite alright Miss. This isn't the first time this has happened. I'm just glad we were able to find him and get this done. Isn't that right Ryan?"

Furrball looked at Dr. Mandet, a silly grin plastered drunkenly on his face and gave an exaggerated nod.

"You were awesome doc." Furrball proclaimed, his voice taking a dreamy tone. "Like…I was all cut up and stuff but then you swooped in and just…BLAM! Stitched that bitch right up!"

Fifi gave the cat a worried look then turned back to Dr. Mandet asking, "How long before that stuff wears off?"

"Not much longer. It should be out of his system by the time you get home."

Fifi nodded and grabbed Furrball by the arm. "Okay babe, let's go home." She said to him. Furrball turned his gaze towards her, his smile growing even larger and he grabbed her by the waist, yanking her in close.

"Hey doc, you see this girl? You see her? She…is like…a total babe. You…you have no idea."

"Oh yes. She is very pretty. You're a very lucky man." Dr. Mandet chuckled

"She ain't just pretty! She's smoking! Look at the rack! Look at that ass!" Furrball shouted and planted a loud slap on his girlfriend's behind. Fifi felt her face turn beet red as she pushed away from him.

"Ryan!"

"How…how does a bum like me…end up with a guy like her? Huh? How? She's like perfect in everyway…I need to pee." Furrball finished, looking at the ground.

Fifi gave Dr. Mandet a tired look and he gave a hearty laugh. "Hang on to this one Miss. He'll bring you many adventures I'm sure."

"Oh I'm sure he will." Fifi replied and hoisted Ryan up by his arm. "I just hope they don't kill me in the end."

The skunk guided him towards the door who gave a loopy smile and wave to the doctor as they left.

"Can we go to Six Flags?" Furrball asked as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Furrball felt a little dizzy on the car ride back to Fifi's. He was having a hard time remembering what happened. He obviously was caught as he looked at his now treated arm. But how it happened was all a haze. He looked over to Fifi who hadn't said a word to him the whole time he had drifted back into consciousness. She sported a rather upset and irritated look.<p>

Oh he definitely remembered that.

He searched for the words to say but found that it was difficult. Fifi didn't look like she was in the mood for talking anyway. So they drove in silence. The rain continued to come down in buckets and Furrball grimaced. The weather outside pretty much summed up his situation inside the car.

Ugly.

The two eventually arrived back at Fifi's, the Cadillac coming to an abrupt halt in the driveway. Fifi turned off the engine and quickly exited the car, slamming the door shut. Furrball winced and took his time getting out of the car. He shook his head, trying to shake off the slight dizziness that still lingered and walked up the front door. He found Fifi standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed.

"So are you going to tell me why the hospital makes you so crazy? Because I highly doubt it's as simple as you not liking doctors." She said.

Furrball's tail twitched back and forth as he looked at his feet, the rain pounding down on his head.

"Look Fifi, I already feel like an ass for putting you through all this. Can't we just drop this and go to bed?" He asked, a tired look on his face.

"No Ryan. I need answers."

Furrball remained silent, gaze adverted.

"So you're a mute again huh? How convenient. Well if you're not going to talk, you're going to listen to what I have to say." Fifi scolded.

"It hurts Ryan." She started, causing him to look up at her. "It hurts that you won't tell me. It's like you don't trust me. After all we've been through and you keep something like this from me."

"Feef…"

"I just don't get it Ryan. I've told you things about me that I've never told anyone. Things that I'm ashamed of. Things that I'm scared of. And you were there to comfort me. To make me feel safe. And all I want to do is return that but you obviously don't feel the same."

Fifi finished, her voice trailing off at the end. Furrball stared at her with a mixture of shame and guilt. He went to speak but held back, fiddling with his fingers. Fifi shook her head in disbelief and moved to close the door.

"I guess that's my answer. And by the way, you think I wasn't disappointed with tonight? I haven't seen you in over a week. I was going to ride you until the bed broke." She stated.

Furrball's eyebrows rose up and he suddenly found his voice again. "I take it that's no longer an option?"

His answer was that of the door being slammed. The feline face palmed for making such a stupid remark. Letting out another large sigh, he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat and called out,

"It was when I was shot!"

At first there was nothing. He stood in the rain, fur getting wet, which he hated but didn't move. After what seemed like forever, the door opened up and Fifi stepped out, seemingly ready to listen.

"When I was shot," He began, "I had lost a lot of blood and remember drifting in and out of consciousness. I would wake up to see nurses and doctors replacing bloody gauze with new ones then pass out again. It went on like that for what seemed like hours. I was terrified."

Fifi's look softened but she still remained silent.

"I…thought I was going to die." He said, voice trembling a bit at the end. "I was lucky to have survived them getting the bullet out and even luckier to survive the recovery period. They weren't sure if my blood pressure was going to stabilize and…"

Furrball stopped and took a deep breath. This was harder than it looked. Fifi walked out the door and joined him in the rain, taking his hand in hers. Furrball squeezed it hard and continued.

"That was a long time ago. Before you and I. But being in that hospital tonight just…brought back old fears and it reminded me of the fact that I could have died. And being there with you…made me think that if I had, I never would have been there to protect you from…"

Furrball didn't have to finish as they both knew. He pulled her close to him and she let him, arms around his waist.

"I never told you this because I didn't want to worry you. But I do trust you. I want to confine in you and I will from now on. I'm sorry I was so crazy. I'm not sure why that happens."

"I know." Fifi said, a smile now gracing her lips.

"Oh?"

"It's because you are crazy." She said. Furrball laughed, hugging her close in the rain. Fifi slipped her hands up his face and pressed her muzzle against his. Furrball kissed her back gently, completely ignoring the cold and wetness that enveloped them. Fifi broke away and tugged on his hand for them to go inside. They stepped into the warmness of the house and made their way back up to the bedroom. Fifi pushed him down onto the bed and cuddled up close to him and closing her eyes.

"So…that bed breaking thing…" Furrball muttered, rubbing her back.

"Try again tomorrow baby. I'm exhausted." She mumbled with a sly grin. Furrball let out a chuckle and leaned his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. They suddenly opened again and he frowned.

"I never got my damn lollipop."

The End

_A/N: Well that's it! Thanks for reading everyone! Hope it tickled your funny bone. Cya next time!_


End file.
